1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus having a driver unit such as a printer and a control unit therefor.
2. Related Background Art
The construction described above is common to various electronic apparatus. In an electronic typewriter apparatus having a driver unit such as a printer unit which consumes relatively high power, when an input or output command is not applied for more than a predetermined period, the printer unit is set in a rest condition or a low power consumption mode. The recovery from the low power consumption mode to a normal operation mode is effected in response to a predetermined operation such as an input from a keyboard.
In the low power consumption mode, control to a detector such as a photo-coupler which detects a position of the printer unit or a member for holding an element such as a solenoid is stopped. Accordingly, if the apparatus in the low power consumption mode is moved or a shock is applied thereto so that the position of the element is changed after the low power consumption mode is assumed, a malfunction may be caused when the mode is returned to the normal operation mode.